


Extra Practice

by SkiiDiesu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiiDiesu/pseuds/SkiiDiesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine loves boobs. He also loves Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my real Aomine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+real+Aomine).



> I apologize. This is MAJORLY rushed, and it's probably worth poo. ENJOY

It was after practice hours and everyone was cleaning up the gym from both schools. Kuroko grabbing basketballs and walking away into the storage room to put them into their bin. Aomine following behind him, helping for once and placing the balls in as well. As the cleaned up, Aomine found himself getting bored, though that wasn’t a surprise. His dark blue eyes wandered over to the pale skin light blue boy who was sweeping… and a smirk came out his face. Leaning on the wall, he crossed his arms and tilted his head.

“Oi… Tetsu…” Aomine called, gathering the attention of these sky blue eyes. “You’ve grown boobs… I like them… let me squeeze.”

Already that pale face of Kuroko’s got a little more paler, his cheeks being stained with a blush. Dropping his broom, he covered his chest like x with his arms. “Aomine-kun… that was too sudden…”

“Ha..? I don’t care…” The Ace pushed off the wall and started walking up to his former teammate. “I just want one squeeze.”

“I do not have boobs…”

“Yes you do…” Kuroko could feel himself getting weak just by Aomine walking up to him, and his eyes averted down. With that reaction, another cocky smirk spread across the mean features of Aomine’s face, reaching Kuroko and having to look down. “Move your arms and I’ll show you.”

“Everyone is in the locker room. They’ll walk out and see us.”

“So?”

“...” The silence was enough for Aomine to know that Kuroko was nervous about both their teams catching them, but still, he pressed onto Kuroko. Those tan hands slid up to Kurokos’ and pulled them down. He tilted the smaller boys head up and kissed his neck, his teeth already latching on the skin and sucking softly, winning him a small gasp. Kuroko closed his eyes, moving his hands to grasp at the shoulders as he felt the familiar large hands slip up his shirt over his toned body.

Aomine’s hands searched him, running up along that soft skin up to his chest, where his thumbs roughly ran over Kuroko’s nubs. He caught both nipples between his fingers rubbing them and Kuroko gave out a small whine, whispering “Aomine…” in a lustful yet still flat tone. The tanned teenager moved his kisses from his neck to one of Kuroko’s nipples, lapping his tongue around it before it hotly ran over it causing another soft small moan to arise from his former shadow’s mouth. His teeth gripping at the nipple, grazing it, his tongue licking over it, sucking on it. It was erotic.

“Aomine…” Kuroko whined in a huff, gripping the shoulders tightly as his face stained pink.

By the call of his name, he pulled his face away, holding Kuroko in his arms. Just by looking at him, he could still read Kuroko oh so well… and that made Aomine feel good about himself. “Hard already?”

“It’s your fault… take responsibility…” Kuroko replied and Aomine grinned.

“But everyone is in the locker room…” Aomine mocked, repeating Kuroko’s earlier words, “They’ll come out and see us.”

“... The storage room…”

“What…” Blue met blue, both of them showing not a speck of emotion before the location was repeated again. Aomine’s hands flew to the back of his neck, rubbing it as he looked over to it unsure. “Are you that horny?”

“Take responsi-”

Waving Kuroko off, Aomine nodded “Okay okay…” And just like that, the two were off to the storage room.

Aomine was the first to walk in, Kuroko following behind him, shutting the door and locking it. Once the little blue head turned around, he pushed against the door, Aomine shoving his shirt up again. Once more, his mouth latched onto the nipple, his teeth instantly snatching the hard nip and sucking on it deeply. “Aomine…~” Kuroko whined and he felt the other hand slipped up his leg to his crotch, gripping it hard. Another groan leaving his parted lips.

Soon enough that hand had slipped into his gym shorts and boxer briefs, grasping at his member. Aomine pulled his face away from Kuroko’s chest and moved down to his cock. Tugging the shorts down, he held the pale member and wrapped his lips around it. Kuroko let out a low moan, rolling his head back against the door. That mouth was tight and hot around him, it only made him hornier. Aomine brought his mouth down all the way, slowly dragging his tongue all the way back up and bringing it back down. He was moving so slow that it actually made Kuroko impatient…

The hand of the phantom hand rose, settling into the dark blue strands of his Ace and he pulled Aomine’s hair, forcing him to move faster. It caught Aomine by surprise, and considering Kuroko was getting harder by the second, he just closed his eyes and brought his mouth down on him more.

A few minutes later, Kuroko was down on the floor, panting softly as he stared at Aomine whose face was covered in his cum, wiping it off. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine…” Aomine mumbled and smiled. He crawled over closer to Kuroko and pecked his lips quickly. “I got to see your boobs so it was worth it!” He gave a cheeky smirk and snarky little chuckle to follow it. It was like looking at Aomine when he was in middle school, the expression was so different, and that made Kuroko smile to himself. He always loved seeing Aomine smile that way.

“If you say so…” Kuroko mumbled, using the door and the basketball bin to help him stand and fix himself, Aomine still sitting on the floor, wiping everything clean. Once they were both settled, the left the storage room, just in time to catch people walking out of the locker room. With quick glances as a goodbye, they walked away from each other, acting as if they were cleaning the whole time.


End file.
